


Danganronpa THH/V2 Boys One-Shots/Headcanons

by thatredscarf



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Angst, Blow Jobs, Creampie, Crying During Sex, Cuddling & Snuggling, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Genital Piercing, Hugs, Hurt/Comfort, Kisses, Light Dom/sub, Making Out, Multi, Nicknames, Non-Sexual Intimacy, Pet Names, Possible smut, Riding, Semi-Public Sex, Sex!!! omg, Teasing, thigh riding
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-14 13:21:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 8,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28546284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatredscarf/pseuds/thatredscarf
Summary: [REQUESTS OPEN!!]One-shots and headcanons for Danganronpa boys to challenge my limits and defeat writer’s block. Please leave requests in the comments!Completed so far:Platonic Taka & Shy ReaderFuyuhiko/Reader FluffSubmissive Byakuya NSFW HeadcanonsYasuhiro/Short, Male Reader FluffLeon/Reader NSFW (BDSM + Praise kink)What the boys’ nickname their S/O HeadcanonsNekomaru/Insecure, Fem Reader Hurt & ComfortCuddling Headcanons (for all of the boys :D)Songs for Some of the Boys + Analysis on why they fit
Relationships: Asahina Aoi & Hagakure Yasuhiro, Asahina Aoi/Ogami Sakura, Hagakure Yasuhiro/Reader, Hanamura Teruteru/Reader, Hinata Hajime/Reader, Ishimaru Kiyotaka/Reader, Kuwata Leon/Reader, Kuzuryu Fuyuhiko/Reader, Minor or Background Relationship(s), Naegi Makoto/Reader, Nidai Nekomaru/Reader, Oowada Mondo/Reader, Soda Kazuichi/Reader, Tanaka Gundham/Reader, Togami Byakuya/Reader
Comments: 51
Kudos: 190





	1. Introduction and Rules!

** (SLIGHT SPOILERS FOR DANGANRONPA THH AND V2) **

Hello! Because I’m having trouble coming up with more ideas for my Gundham x Reader fic (feel free to check it out if you like Gundham and Royalty AUs), I decided to open a one-shot/headcanons book to reignite the writer in me!

UPDATE AS OF 1/29/21: I will know be completing requests in the order of how much they interest/inspire me, rather than the order in which they were asked.

** Characters I will Write for **

All of these one-shots will be of the boys (I apologize for only doing boys- I’m only attracted to boys and I also am bad at writing women) from the first and second games (haven’t played the third) excluding the following:

_Hifumi Yamada_ (I have a hard time seeing him being romantically involved with anyone, I would just have no clue where to start with him.)

_Chihiro Fujisaki_ (I also have no clue how to write for him, and there are also a lot of disputes over his gender so I’d rather not get into that.)

_Ultimate Impostor/Byakuya Twogami_ (I fell in love with him when I played through the second game, but I just don’t feel capable of writing for him because we don’t know his real appearance or personality.)

_Nagito Komaeda_ (The only reason I won’t write for Nagito is because I absolutely despise him. I hold a deep and fiery distaste for this musty twink. He NEVER shuts up and practically creams his pants when anyone mentions hope. I just hate him so goddamn much I cannot paint him in a good light. But I will never apologize for my opinions about him.)

** What the One-Shots/Headcanons will Look Like **

I expect them to be anywhere from 500-2,000 words, it really depends if the prompt gets me going. I also will write in second person- which looks like this: “You walked confidently down the street, feeling yourself and embracing the bad bitch you are.”

I will try to keep the reader gender-neutral, but most of the time they will be feminine leaning. I apologize for that, and I’ll try to keep the reader’s gender more ambiguous unless in the request I receive it states a certain gender.

Some characters I really like/am the best writing at are Fuyuhiko, Leon, Yasuhiro, and Gundham, but definitely request different characters too because I’m looking to expand my creative horizons!

I’m much more comfortable writing modern or non-despair AUs. To me, the whole point of me writing fanfiction of this game is to put the characters in environments or situations they aren’t shown in. I’ll still be happy to write them at Hope’s Peak without all the killing and Monokuma shit, as it’s more of a normal high school environment. 

I’m much more likely to do a specific/descriptive request like, “Kiyotaka x Delinquent!Reader comfort/angst, and the reason the reader has trouble in school is because they’re living on their own without parents,” rather than something like “Yasuhiro fluff.”

I also LOVE to write readers with unique talents, things like the Ultimate Animal Behaviorist, Ultimate Toy Collector, or Ultimate Equestrian.

If it’s a Modern AU (though you can still request talents in a Modern AU if you’d like) or if your request doesn’t include a talent, I will just make the reader talentless. Unless you ask me to pick a talent that fits well for the scenario, I’d be happy to!

** What I Will and Won’t Do/Rules **

** (TRIGGER WARNING: Discussion of Self Harm, Eating Disorders, PTSD, and Suicide/Suicidal thoughts below) **

** If you are having suicidal, depressive, or self-destructive thoughts please call the National Suicide Prevention Lifeline: **

** 808-273-8255 **

I’m willing to cover slightly disturbing topics- but nothing too angsty. For example, I will almost always turn down something gory or involving too much blood. I’m okay with things like helping the reader recover from an eating disorder, or kissing their self-harm scars. I am also okay with writing things like a character helping the reader through a PTSD episode or panic attack. I also might attempt to write a character walking in on the reader self-harming or attempting suicide, as long as the requester is okay with it being vague/ambiguous (as I’m not too good with going into bloody details) and always having a happy ending.

I would love to write something like a character comforting a reader who has experienced past sexual/physical/mental abuse or assault, especially if it will help you cope with your own issues.

I would love to include snuggles or cuddles, because I’m quite the snuggle bug myself and would love to receive a hug from some of these boys. Kissing and making out is a-ok with me as well!

As for NSFW, I have very little experience in writing it- so if anyone requests it, it might not be the most amazing but I will try my best because this one-shot book is all about me improving as a writer!

I might be willing to dive into light BDSM- things like bondage, hair-pulling (chef’s kiss), light dom/sun, begging, crying, overstimulation, praise kink, orgasm denial, choking, pet play, use of sexual names (daddy, master, kitten, puppy, etc.) and other mild kinks are okay with me. A threesome might be possible, but once again please do not expect much from me because I’ve only written NSFW once. I might be okay with degradation, but probably only a little because I would cry if my partner insulted me.

I am not okay with things like blood or gore kinks, feederism, piss or shit or farts (not to kinkshame but please god no), knifeplay, ageplay (wtf kids aren’t sexy), or anything else intense or outlandish. But if you want to request something I didn’t mention, feel free to request anyways. I’ll be sure to let you know if it’s okay with me or not.

I am not okay with writing any sort of Yandere or nonconsensual acts. It makes me uncomfortable. I will also refuse any requests involving pedophilia, incest, or bestiality.


	2. Ouch (Platonic Taka & Shy!Hurt!Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leon hits you in the head with a baseball, but luckily Taka is there to help you with recovery.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requested by Lipa.   
> Hurt/Comfort  
> Hope you enjoy!

_Shit_.

That was the first sophisticated thought that had wormed its way into your head as you came to. 

Everything was blurry, your vision consisted of colorful blobs blurring and swirling. You closed your eyes, pitching forward with a sudden wave of nausea, only to realize too late that would only worsen the throbbing ache in your skull.

After exhaling uncomfortably, you leaned back to be welcomed by crisp pillows. You brought your hands up to your eyes, shakily balling them into fists as you rubbed the sight back into them.

You pulled your arms away from your face, and your vision had returned. In a feeble attempt to gain your bearings, your gaze began to roam around the room you where currently occupying. 

You were in what appeared to be a hospital bed. The thin blue sheet was now crumpled around your waist from your trashing about, and you were now in a relaxed half-laying half-sitting position, your lower back supported by stark white pillows. Upon peering down at your arms, you noticed you had a colorful identification band around your right wrist. It had some information on it, but your mind was still to murky to read anything just yet.

There didn’t seem to be any sort of IV or heart monitor, and you let out a small relieved sigh knowing you mustn’t be in here for anything too major. To your left was a window- you must be taking residence on a higher floor, you noted as you couldn’t see much besides the end of what seemed to be a parking lot and the tops of trees.

Before you had a chance to admire the flowers you had spotted on the table across from the bed, a sharp knock sounded on the door.

“Huh?” you croaked, rather undignified, and the door opened to reveal a doctor.

“You’re awake, how pleasant!” The woman smiled, and you swore you saw someone peeking in before she shut the door rather quickly.

“How are you feeling?” She plopped in the cushioned black chair next to the bed.

“Not very well. W-What happened to me?” you asked.

“You have a concussion, dearest. Have you been nauseous or disoriented since you’ve woken up? Sensitive to light?”

That was quite a few questions.

“Um, y-yes, but nothing too major,” you replied shyly.

“Alright sweetheart, you’re good to go once you feel better enough to stand and walk around,” the doctor got up and took some papers with her.

When she opened the door, a drawn-out sigh escaped her lips.

“You also have a visitor,” she mentioned before leaving, but she didn’t bother to close the door before someone familiar shuffled inside, black boots clacking on the tile floors.

“Taka!” you exclaimed as the raven-haired prefect sat down in a chair to your right.

“(Y/N)! I am pleased to see you are doing well!” he smiled.

“So, uhm, what happened? Exactly?” you chuckled nervously, to which Kiyotaka let out a throaty laugh, which bounced off the walls and lit up the room.

He explained that you and Chihiro had been talking while him, Leon, and Mondo held a small scrimmage game of baseball between the three of them before Leon had to head out of state for a tournament. Mondo had pitched wonky, and Leon, being the try-hard player he was, swung anyways and sent the ball straight into your head.

“Ouch,” you started to bring your hand up to touch your fingers to the sensitive spot, but Taka had your wrist before you could.

“Don’t touch it!” he barked, and let go of your hand.

“Anyways, (Y/N)! He straightened up, and made his way over to the table at the end of your bed, “These flowers are on behalf of Leon, as an apology! He couldn’t make it, because of his tournament,” he set the vase back down after showing you.

“You’ve only been out for a few hours. It is 3:08 P.M. sharp so you don’t have to worry about being late for dinner,” Taka continued.

You let out another sigh of relief, thankful for his explanation and comfort in knowing you’d be okay soon.

He passed you a glass of water, which he clinked with his own glass jokingly.

“To (Y/N)‘s recovery!” He smiled.

“T-To my recovery!” You said back, though not as confidently, and brought the glass to your lips.

With Taka’s medicinal (and emotional) aid, you were going to get better soon.


	3. Summer Lovin’ (Fuyuhiko x Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You come home to find Fuyuhiko watching Grease without you after he talked about how much he hated musicals. Cuddling ensues.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requested by MYSELF (I just wanted to write Fuyuhiko fluff).  
> Just tons of fluff I guess.  
> Snuggles.

You fumbled with the keys in the door. Maybe it was nerves. You were excited, having been let off work early today and you couldn’t wait to see your boyfriend. As you finally got the key in to your shared home, you noticed music drifting through the door.

_ Summer lovin’ had me a blast~ _

The key paused in the door, your mouth agape.  _No. Way_.

_ Summer lovin’ happened so fast~ _

‘Summer Nights’ from the musical  _ Grease  _ floated through the crack in the door and into your ears. You could practically picture it- Fuyuhiko spread out on the couch, shoes discarded by the door and tie loose around his neck, as he hummed along to the movie playing from the TV.

_ I met a girl crazy for me~ _

Just last week he was complaining when you forced him to watch  _Wizard of Oz_.  Though he claimed to have only stayed in the living room to cuddle, you had caught him with his gaze locked on the screen more than once, golden eyes sparkling with wonder.

_ Met a boy cute as can be~ _

Knowing the leader of the Kuzuryu Clan would rather be caught dead than be caught watching some 80’s romance movie, you opened the door slowly and slipped in as quietly as possible.

_ Summer days drifting away~ _

You took of your shoes, placing them gently next to your boyfriends’ and snuck past the kitchen as the music got louder.

_ To, oh, oh, the summer nights~ _

Just as you expected, Fuyuhiko was sat leisurely among the red cushions of your couch; the softest, sweetest smile on his facehe watched Danny and Sandy sing about each other.

_ Well-a well-a well-a, huh~ _

You creeped behind the couch, careful to avoid any of the particularly creaky floorboards. As the chorus came in, you heard the gangster start to sing along quietly.

_ Tell me more, tell me more~ _

This was simply  too  precious for your poor heart to handle. There was no way you could reveal your presence now, he would surely stop singing.

_ Did you get very far?~ _

You listened to the blonde’s soft singing for a while, before gently settling your hands on his shoulders from where you stood behind the couch. Fuyuhiko let out a choked gasp, nearly jumping out of skin.

“What’re you up to, ‘Hiko?” You grinned ear to ear as your boyfriend fumbled for the remote, shutting off the TV before turning to face you, blushing more than you’d ever seen and eyes wide as saucers.

“H-How long have you been there?!” He yelped, to which you laughed.

“You’re a good singer,” was all you said in response.

His face seemed to burn darker, if that were even possible at this point.

“But I thought you hated musicals,” you pouted.

“B-Bastard! Of course I do! They fuckin’ suck!” He avoided your eyes, grumbling.

“Really? Then what did I just witness?” You toyed with the gangster, leaning over the couch and closer to the his burning face.

“I-I-I...” He stammered, “Just shut up! Shut the fuck up!”

You giggled, then skipped around the couch and plopped yourself next to Fuyuhiko so you could hug him close. He buried his face into the junction of your neck and shoulder.

“Hey, you don’t have to be so embarrassed. I find it endearing that you like  _ Grease _ . You’ve always reminded me of Danny, you know!”

He sighed in defeat, wrapping his arms around your waist and leaning in a way so you would fall back into the cushions. Your boyfriend was now on top of you, your legs tangled and his temple resting on the front of your shoulder.

“Just...” he huffed, “Fuck it. Turn it back on and we’ll watch it together, but you better not fuckin’ tell anyone about this.”

You happily flicked the television back on and wrapped your arms around Fuyuhiko’s neck, smiling knowingly. You stayed like that for the rest of the night, in each other’s holds and watched the love story of a greaser and a member of the  _ Pink Ladies _ .


	4. Vulnerable (Submissive Byakuya Headcanons)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Requested by RedTryingHood (I think I spelled that right?)
> 
> Submissive Byakuya x Reader NSFW Headcanons

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize if you made a request before this one but this just inspired me so much and i couldn’t stop writing. I’ve also written NSFW like once before so I’m sorry if it’s not up to par, but I’m decently proud of it.  
> It was supposed to be with a fem reader but it can be read as gender neutral. Sorry about that.
> 
> This’ll bump up the rating lol

♡ Byakuya Togami holds power over every aspect of his life. So for him to give up that power, especially somewhere as intimate as the bedroom, is a huge step for both of you. He’d never take a submissive role unless he trusts you completely.

♡ Though letting you take control is scary for him, it’s also exhilarating. He’s never felt so vulnerable, and he’d be lying if he said he didn’t love it.

♡ You HAVE to be gentle with him. Maybe you can rough him up later when he’s more comfortable, but before then he’ll get defensive. 

♡ When you two begin kissing, he’ll be a lot more nervous than normal; but no worries, since you’ll take it slow. It’s a lot more tender than your usual heated make-out sessions.

♡ Before his shaky hands can reach to undress you, you push them away and begin to take off his clothes instead, teasingly unbuttoning his shirt slower than you’ve ever done before.

♡ Maybe you should strip him naked and have him ride your fully clothed thigh. He’d be so humiliated but he’s just so desperate he’d do anything to chase the friction.

♡ After many minutes have passed and he’s  _ still  _ half-dressed, he will let out a shaky demand for you to get on with it already.

♡ Now your lover is naked and spread under you, his golden blond hair rests on the pillow and frames his head like a halo. Porcelain skin tainted by your love bites, and trembling arms laid stiffly at his sides. You’re still fully dressed and seated on his thighs. Byakuya feels slightly humiliated to be so  _ exposed  _ in such a manner and tries to hide his blushing face.

♡ After pulling his hands away from that beautiful expression, you take of his glasses and set them on the bedside table. With his vision was blurry and the colors bloomed and morphed together, you really did look like an angel.

♡ Being nothing but gentle, you’d press your lips to his neck and trail down his bare chest, releasing a litany of praises as he squirms under the attention.

♡ As you hover over the area where he  really  wants you, he’ll command you to stop teasing, to try to gain some sort of leverage, but at this point his voice comes out as a whisper. It’s less of a command and more of a plead.

♡ When you finally take his weeping cock into your mouth, he’ll arch off the bed and let out a choked groan, your name will bubble out of his mouth like a fluttering canary escaping its cage. 

♡ As you continue to bob your head without mercy, drool starting to dribble from around his flushed dick, Byakuya will whine and buck his hips into your warm mouth. Tears will begin to prick at the corners of his eyes when you hold his hips down, keeping him still.

♡ When he’s close, he’ll never stop begging; his slender hands are fisted into the bedsheets, knowing he’s not allowed to touch you.

♡ Once you realize how close he is to coming, you’ll pull your lips off his cock entirely as he lets out a sob, having his release stolen from him.

♡ “Shh,” you’ll whisper into his ear before stripping naked and tapping his bottom lip with your finger. He’ll open up willingly and begin to suck on two of your fingers, blue eyes glazed over with tears and want.

♡ You’ll then pull your fingers away from his face and scissor your entrance, making him watch as he bites down on a knuckle and keeps his eyes on you.

♡ If you ride him, you’ll be sure to pin his hips down so he can only take what he’s given. Byakuya would whine at the painfully slow drag of your walls as you draw yourself up and sink back down tantalizingly.

♡ Maybe if he bucks his hips up into you or comes without permission you’ll overstimulate him until he’s sobbing. He’s so gorgeous, coming undone under your hands. 

♡ It’s a rare sight for an esteemed businessman such as himself to be caught crying, but he simply can’t help it. He just loves you so much. 

♡ When Byakuya’s so vulnerable, under you like this, there’s no Togami Cooperation. There’s no business meetings, there’s no worrying about stocks or pressure from competing domains; it’s just you and him. He’s just so relieved to let go of his responsibilities for a moment- to have you take him apart like this, piece by piece.

♡ And once it’s all over, he’ll shakily clean you both off, praise and thank you with butterfly kisses, and take his rightful spot as the big spoon for the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Using a bad impression of Mort* King Julien why is my heart beating?


	5. Shortcake (Yasuhiro x Short!M!Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yasuhiro with a short male reader fluff. Requested by somebody I dunno but here you go lol

“Give it back!” you shouted, bouncing on your toes as you try to reach the bag of taffy your boyfriend was holding above your head.

You and your beau, Yasuhiro, had been enjoying a nice lunch until he predicted you’d get diabetes if you continued with that sweet tooth of yours. And although there was a 33% chance his prediction was correct, there was also a chance you were going to kick him in the balls if he didn’t hand back your candy  _ right  _ now.

“No way! You’re way too cute like this!” You huffed in frustration as Hiro’s cheeky grin stretched from ear to ear.

“Fine!” You let out a small  _ hmph _ as you stomped out of the dining hall and into your dorm, shutting the door behind you so you could scarf down the sweets you had stored under your bed in peace.

Of course, you weren’t  actually  mad at him; but if he liked to hide your candy and forecast  diabetes  for heaven’s sake, you saw it fair to mess with Hiro for a little bit.

* * *

“[Y/N]! Let me in pleeeaaase! I said I was sorry!” The clairvoyant whined from outside your door; you could even hear him jerking the doorknob.

You didn’t feel like dignifying him with a response, but you unwrapped the package of Sour Patch Kids you were cradling rather loudly so he would know you were purposely ignoring him.

* * *

Damn.  If Hiro had known you were gonna give him the silent treatment, he would’ve never teased you that much. Reluctantly leaving his spot sat and leaned against your door, the tall psychic stood up and began to stalk his way down the hallway, groaning and mumbling.

His crystal ball had told him he was going to be spending the rest of the day with  you,  so what was he supposed to do now?

Yasuhiro shrieked in surprise as a hand on his shoulder derailed his train of thought. He whipped his head around for his eyes to land on a concerned Hina.

“Dude, are you okay?” She asked, “I was on my way back from training with Sakura and then Boom! I see you, huffing and groaning like a pouty toddler,” she giggled at that last bit, “But seriously, what’s bugging you?”

“[Y/N] is ignoring me!” He wailed, “All because I took his candy and said he’d get diabetes!” He buried his face into his hands.

“Wow, Hiro, if I were him I’d ignore you too,” her cheerful tone didn’t soften the blow at all.

“Yeah, I guess I screwed up,” He scratched his stubble, then a lightbulb went off in his head.

“Hina! You do lovey-dovey stuff for Sakura all the time, right?” She nodded, “So please help me with something for [Y/N]! My predictions say there’s a chance he’ll dump me if I don’t make it up to him!”

“No way!” Hina gasped.

The two brainstormed for a moment. If Hiro were a robot, he would  totally  be short-circuiting right now.

“I’ve got it!” Shouted Hina, moving her hand from where it was stroking her chin to a fist pressed into her open palm. “We‘ll bake him a cake!”

“There’s an 100% chance he’ll like that!” The fortune teller grinned, and the two scrambled into the dining hall and then the kitchen.

Yasuhiro wiped the sweat from his brow, looking at the ingredients set before himself and Hina. Cane sugar, butter, strawberries, milk... they finally had everything.

“ Whew!  That’s everything! Time to get started!” The swimmer struck a confident pose before retracting into an awkward loiter and sheepishly turning to the boy next to her. “Err- you do know how to make a cake, right Hiro?” She smiled hesitantly.

“What?!” Hiro yelled, “You suggested we bake a cake without knowing  how ?”

“Why would you say yes if you didn’t know how either?”

“Well obviously I thought you knew!” He sighed.

“We could just... y’know, wing it!” Hina chirped, always the optimist.

“Hm. What’s the worst that could happen?!” 

* * *

It was in the late hours of the night when you decided to get out of your dorm for a snack, having eaten all of your candy trying to annoy Hiro with the wrappers.

Speaking of Hiro, when you pushed open the door it bumped into his sleeping body. He was curled up outside your room, ashes on his clothes and face, with a cake in a plastic container next to him.

“Hiro.  _ Hiro _ !” You shook your boyfriend out of his sleep.

“Ah! [Y/N]! He awoke with a start before holding out the cake. “Strawberry shortcake! For you!”

“Thank you Hiro,” you set it to the side, choosing to cup his face instead. “But I’m concerned! What happened to you?” you said with a frown, scrubbing off some of the ash with your thumb.

“Me an’ Hina tried to bake a cake so I could make it up to you; long story short, the oven exploded,” he sighed, “So I brought you this one instead!” The stupid clairvoyant perked up.

“I’m just glad you’re okay,” You smiled, kissing him on the cheek. “Now go shower, so we can get to bed and eat that cake tomorrow.”

Yasuhiro grinned like he’d just won the lottery as you helped him up.

“And... I’ll never ignore you like that again. But if you would  please  give me back my taffy and not take it again,” you muttered the last part, “I’ll make sure to eat less sugar so I don’t... get diabetes...”

“Awesome!” He smiled wider, bending down to kiss the top of your head before vanishing into your bathroom.

As you snuggled into bed to wait for him, the realization struck you like a lightning bolt.

Strawberry * _Short_ * cake.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize if this isn’t my best work, and also if I’ve kept any of you waiting on your requests. Because of the stress of exams I’ve been having multiple sensory overloads each day, which can get very emotionally and physically draining. I’ve had more panic attacks than I’d like to admit over this past week over multiple stressors and I’ve been in a sort of dazed, almost manic state, which has made it hard to do anything, let alone write. I cannot thank you all enough for your patience, and I apologize for venting in the notes of a gay dangit grandpa fanfiction. You’re welcome to request as long as you check in with the first chapter and don’t expect it to be finished quite soon.


	6. Backstage (NSFW Leon x Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leon fucks the shit out of you backstage of his first concert. Some light BDSM & praise kink, choking n’ stuff. *jazz hands*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was a request. And I know I said this would come out sooner but somebody told me that Kurt Cobain had a poop fetish and it ruined my entire week.

“So,” you say, picking up the eyeliner from where you had abandoned it on the vanity, “Your first concert. How are you feeling?”

“Nervous, duh.” Leon exhaled in what seemed to be unease, but followed up with a smile when you cupped his face so you could draw on the eyeliner.

The two of you were in silence for a moment. Leon was seated in a red canvas chair, the kind directors used, high up so it would be easier for you to do his makeup while standing. You wiped a bit of sweat off of his temple with the hand that cradled his jaw. His eyes were closed, making his expression appear peaceful- however, he was anything but. His leg bounced, so you put a hand on his thigh to stop it from moving, asked him to hold still and chose to ignore the flush on his cheeks.

Your faces were within inches to the point where your breaths mingled and tickled each other’s skin- which you failed to notice, engrossed in your work. You usually scoffed at how his teenage girl fans swooned over Leon; _obviously_ yes, he is attractive, _duh_ , but up close he really did look like the juvenile wet dream they’d thought him to be. Long, dark lashes rested on his cheeks which adorned a few freckles you hadn’t noticed before, accompanied by acne scars that would certainly be a flaw on anyone else; yet on Leon, the pretty pink dapple made him more human. And  boy , was he a good looking human. Though they were closed, you could never forget his steel blue eyes, the gaze that often lingered on you burned those orbs into your memory.

And his lips; those slightly chapped, warm,  _ kissable  _ lips... were now on yours. You stifled a noise, dropping the eyeliner as Leon’s hands started to snake around your waist. The kiss was sublime; but you weren’t surprised, this was bound to happen sooner or later, with how you and him were dancing around each other the past few weeks you had gotten to know his band.

After noticing you weren’t kissing back, Leon began to pull away, but you brought your hand up to fist in his hair and tug him back, increasing the vigor of the kiss tenfold. He pulled away for a moment to stand up out of the chair, and you whimpered at the loss. He chuckled at the noise before guiding you across the room and squeezing you both into a nearby storage closet and reuniting your lips.

The kiss quickly became lustful; Leon’s thigh slotted between your legs to press up against your heat and his hands dipped into the back of your waistband- your arms looped around his neck and you pressed towards him. You broke the kiss because you ran out of air, your face pitched forward into Leon’s neck where you panted into his skin.

“Are we really doing this fifteen minutes before my first show?” Leon huffed. You could hear the arousal dripping from his voice as his breath tickled the shell of your ear.

“Yeah,” you responded breathily, starting to slowly grind down on his thigh.

“Yeah?” The former baseball star smiled, pressing his leg up and earning the first moan from you.

You separated to strip; the closet wasn’t big enough, nor did you have enough time to get all the way naked then dress back up again, so you settled for yanking off your shirt and unbuttoning your pants while Leon shrugged off his jacket, pulled his shirt over his head and removed his belt, keeping it in hand rather than tossing it on the floor. When your lips met again, the rockstar’s tongue piercing rolled around in your mouth pleasurably while heslid your pants down to your knees, fingers pushing past your undergarments to breach your entrance boldly.

You whined into the kiss, clutching Leon’s now bare shoulders and he groaned in response. Satisfied with stretching you open, he broke the kiss to turn you around and shove your panties down to your knees, joining your pants. Leon grabbed your hands, joined them together and pushed them into your lower back, sliding the belt against your skin and forcing you to arch.

“Can I?” He rasped into your ear- when had he bent over and nuzzled in your neck like that?

All you could do was nod vigorously in response; the red-haired male made quick work of looping the belt around your wrists and buckling it. He pressed his hips forward, pushing you into the wall. His tip made contact with your entrance, drawing a gasp from your lips. Your chest, shoulders, and the side of your face were all pressed against the wall of the storage closet; you couldn’t keep yourself up without your arms, so all that were holding you upright were Leon’s hands- one gripped your hip hard enough to bruise, the other splayed out on your shoulder blades.

“Ready?” Leon asked, now pulled away from your ear, he stood behind you and stared at where your heat fluttered against his dick.

“Yes,” you shuddered, “ _please_.”

You moaned as Leon finally pushed in, listening to the pleased sigh that fled his mouth.

“Oh, by the way,” he let out a raspy chuckle, he was halfway in now, “it’s _pierced_.”

You could practically hear the smirk in the former baseballer’s voice as you keened wantonly, feeling the cool metal of his top ladder piercing slide in. He gave you only a few moments of rest once he was sheathed fully before he pulled out and promptly slammed back in, setting a brutal pace.

The closet was filled with groans and calls of your name that were overshadowed by the staccato rhythm of your  _ ah-ah-ah-ah _ ’s and loud moans. Each time Leon pounded into you, his piercings dragged against your walls, overstimulating you in just the right way that had drool slipping down your chin and tears pricking at the corners of your eyes. 

“Leon!” You cried, “I-It’s so good! You’re-  _ ah- hahh-  _ _oh_ , oh  fuck , please!” Your nonsensical praise seemed to make him speed up and groan into your neck.

His hand began to sneak up from your shoulders to your nape, fingers brushing against the sides as he asked breathlessly, “‘S it cool if I choke you?”

“ Please ,” you exhaled shakily as his ringed digits wrapped around your neck, continuing to fuck into you with no mercy, the sounds of slapping skin suffocating the air around you in the small room.

“Do you know how-  _ hah-  _ how long I’ve been wanting to fuck the shit out of you like this?” Leon growled, taking his hand away from your hip to grasp the belt on your wrists.

“Leon, Leon, Leon, it’s so good, you’re so good, I-I can’t keep it together,  _ ah- please-  _ much longer!” You sobbed out his name as the hand on your throat tightened, feeling your orgasm begin toapproach you like a tumbling tsunami.

“‘M close too,” was all the warning you got before Leon was pushing all the way in, come shooting inside you with a long, raspy groan. Your walls clenched around him and your legs shook while you orgasmed, letting out a pathetic whimper.

Leon was going to be late to the stage, but at least he’d be in a fitting condition for his first song:  _ Closer  _ by Nine Inch Nails.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you don’t know Closer just look up the lyrics and you’ll get an idea of what I mean lmao  
> *beatboxes*


	7. The Boys’ Nicknames for their S/O

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pet names the THH/DRV2 boys would have for their significant other. I tried my best to keep it gender neutral- might make a follow up chapter on what you could call them back.

** Kiyotaka **

“Dearest”

“Honey”

“Buttercup”

** Makoto **

“Sweetheart”

“Sunshine”

“Bugs/Lovebug”

** Mondo **

“Peach”

“Toots” ( _I’m laughing my ass off over this one but I can definitely see him using this unironically_ )

“Hon”

** Leon **

“Babe”

“Bubs”

_ (You and him would also probably have some personal nicknames that only make sense with inside jokes/things you experienced together.) _

** Yasuhiro **

“My soulmate”

“Buddy/Snuggle buddy”

“My moon/my sun/my star” ( _I think this is my favorite. Bonus points when he says “My_ _ little  _ ______”_ )

** Byakuya **

“Beloved”

“My rose”

“Love”

_ (He would use pet names for you only when you two are alone, and even when you are, it’s rare.) _

** Teruteru **

“Pumpkin”

“Sugartits” ( _in an exaggerated Brooklyn accent_ )

Muffin

** Nekomaru **

“My little poopy”

_(WAHAHAHAHA I’m sorry I literally cannot think of anything for him besides the basic “Babe.” Maybe “Champ” or “Kiddo.”)_

** Souda **

“Prince/Princess/Majesty”

“Precious”

“Baby girl/boy/bubs”

** Hajime **

“Beautiful/Handsome”

“Baby”

“My world”

** Fuyuhiko **

“Angel”

“Doll/Baby Doll”

“Sugar”

** Gundham **

“Enchantress/Enchanter”

“Paramour”

“Dark Lady/Lord/Liege”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please contribute to this list in the comments; I think this is a fun conversation/concept.


	8. Working Things Out (Nekomaru x Insecure Fem Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You end up saving Nekomaru instead of asking him to coach you like you planned, but things work out anyways.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a request I was delighted to get. I love me some underrated beefcake team manager any time of day. This is rather short, but I’m just glad I finished it because the past four days every time I tried to write this I would just conk tf out. Circadian rhythm disorder on x games mode I guess. Anyways enjoy this one-shot and keep the requests rolling in, gang.

The sun beat down on a dusty and nearly empty baseball diamond, occupied only by a few players practicing before the game due in a few hours, and the students in the bleachers; you, alone, with your backpack at your feet, and two or three sparse friend groups, who gesticulated wildly and howled in laughter like packs of hyenas. They wheezed and snorted at their own jokes dumbly as a flock of geese would.

You could berate them all you wanted, but you knew they were happier than you’d ever be. After all, who would want to be friends with someone as weak as you- you nipped that train of the thought at the bud. That very way of thinking was the reason you were here in the first place, after all.

Nekomaru Nidai stood coaching the players before there next game. Your plan was to go up to him and ask if he could minister to your physical insecurities; though their mental counterparts are what had you rooted to your spot at the bleachers. Not to mention the sort-of massive crush you had on him.

_ He doesn’t even know my name, on what planet would he return my feelings? _

_ He’s probably too busy to deal with my problems. _

_ I don’t deserve his help. _

You pushed away the negative thoughts you had and steeled yourself for what was to come. You clambered out of the bleachers and shuffled up to Nekomaru’s large figure.

“Uh, Nekomaru?...” Your voice was much too soft; he didn’t even hear you. 

You wanted nothing more than to bury yourself into the sandlot beneath your school shoes. Instead, you tapped the shoulder of the Ultimate Team Manager, not wanting to try to speak again, and he began to turn your way. 

Leon, the star player, noticed too late that Nekomaru was distracted and had thrown another ball in his direction. Before you could even open your mouth to speak to the coach, you saw the baseball headed straight for him and shoved him out of the way with all your strength, successively causing the ball to sledge right into your temple.

* * *

“HEY! HEEYYY!!! WAKE UP! I WON’T LET YOU GIVE UP YET!! YOU HAVE SO MUCH TO LIVE FORRRR!!!”

You were ripped back to consciousness by the most obscenely abhorrent yelling you’d ever heard. You groaned, not understanding much other than the abominable migraine that felt like a hoarse of freight trains barreling through your brain.

“P-Please be quiet! She’s awake now a-and I can’t h-have you disturb her!”

The voices swirled around in your ears the same way the nausea rolled around in your stomach. You opened your eyes in an attempt to gain your bearings, but being met with all that bright light and churning colors sent a surge of bile up your throat.

“Trash can. Please,” you managed to choke out, and you heard a scrambling of footsteps before said object was thrust into your shaky arms.

After expelling your guts into the bin, you felt a gentle hand on your shoulder.

“I’m so sorry! Y-You took quite the hit, (Y/N). You’ve got a m-mild concussion, but no permanent brain damage. Take two to six T-Tylenol every five hours while your s-symptoms last, and please be careful! Nothing strenuous for a f-few days at least. Now I’ll leave you two be,” with another exclaimed apology, Nurse Mikan scrambled out of the room and shut the door.

_ You... two? _

“YOU’RE ALIVE!” Nekomaru shouted into your ear, making you whimper with how it seemed to rattle your battered brain around in your skull.

“ _Oh! Sorry! I have to be quiet_!”  He whisper-yelled.

“Thank you, Nekomaru,” you sighed, setting the rancid trash bin on the opposite side of your bed from where the coach was sitting next to it, and silence fell upon the room like a too-warm blanket.

“I’m sorry. I shouldn’t’ve done that,” you avoided Nekomaru’s gaze, “That ball probably wouldn’t have even left a dent if it actually hit you.”

You gasped quietly as you felt two huge hands embrace your smaller ones, and turned to look at the team manager. The last things you were expecting to see were his huge grin, the sparkling tears on his cheeks, and the stars in his eyes.

“ _Are you kidding me_?”  He kept up his promise of whisper-shouting, “ _You were able to push me! You’re the strongest lady I’ve ever met, or my name isn’t NEKOMARU NIDAIIIIIII_!” 

The compliments and the  awfully  cute way he looked when he whispered his name like that had heat rising to your face.

“Thank you,” you breathed, “but that’s actually the reason I tried to talk to you in the first place.”

Nekomaru’s determined gaze was still focused on you; those golden eyes were so intense you had to look away again before you melted under his stare.

“I want to improve myself- get stronger, that is. But I... I feel like I’m not good enough? I guess, I...” you tried to articulate your words, frustrated at the tears behind your eyes that were threatening to spill.

Nekomaru’s thumbs brushed back and forth against your knuckles reassuringly, which ignited fire in your cheeks and tenaciousness in your gut that convinced you to continue.

“I don’t have enough confidence in myself to start working out! Nekomaru Nidai! Please coach me!” You half-shouted the last part, squeezing your eyes shut in embarrassment.

The large hands that swallowed yours tightened, and you opened your eyes to be met with a flushed team manager. To have a girl confess something like that to him pulled at his heart strings.

“Of course I will! A beautiful girl who has already shown me so much potential, and with a strong resolve despite insecurity; I’d be honored to!” He shouted, which grated on your sore brain, but his words were like music to your ears.

He leapt up and marched to the door, turning to you on his way out.

“Come to me when you’ve healed! I’ll always be prepared to train you!” He walked out the door and closed it, but swung it open again soon after to ask your name; you obliged with warm cheeks and a goofy smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Why did I even put Mikan in this I literally hate her???  
> Anyways, Nekomaru can stick his dingdong in my bootyhole whenever if you know what I mean


	9. Cuddling Headcanons!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How the THH and SDR2 boys would cuddle you :D

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’ll explain why this hasn’t been updated in a while in the notes at the end. For now enjoy some snuggling ^_^

** Makoto Naegi **

— [♡] ; Makoto is shy about cuddling, and taking any new steps in your relationship for that matter; so you’ll have to be the one to initiate it.

— [♡] ; Definitely the little spoon.

— [♡] ; No matter what position you do, he’s the one getting held.

— [♡] ; Will bury his head into the crook of your neck.

** Leon Kuwata **

— [♡] ; To initiate snuggling he does the cliche pretend-he’s-yawning-but-he’ll-put-his-arm-around-you thing.

— [♡] ; Leon would totally try to start a makeout session with you, so you’ll have to swat him away while laughing. 

— [♡] ; Even if you don’t make out there’ll definitely be a few slow, languid kisses.

— [♡] ; Likes to use his hand to cup the back of your neck or your head, and he strokes your skin with his thumb really sweetly.

** KiyotakaIshimaru  **

— [♡] ; You’re definitely his first lover, so if you’re cuddling he’ll want to be the one holding you ( _he won’t let go_ ).

— [♡] ; He likes to be next to you, but also like half on top of you, looping his arms around your neck or shoulders.

— [♡] ; You’ll have to initiate it because he’s too nervous for anything like that; but if you don’t, he might bring it up.

— [♡] ; Little does he know, everytime you sleep in a bed together he grabs onto you while he’s sleeping.

— [♡] ; Taka’s probably one of the most touch starved guys on this list, so he’ll cry of joy the first time you cuddle.

— [♡] ; No matter how much he loves you, PDA is a big no-no. It’s inappropriate for a school environment!

** Yasuhiro Hagakure  **

— [♡] ; You won’t have to talk about cuddling, it’ll just happen.

— [♡] ; Hiro’s a snuggly guy- so you’ll definitely be holding onto each other often.

— [♡] ; His favorite cuddling position is chest-to-chest; he lays down on his back, and you lay on your stomach on top of him. He likes this position because you can listen to him ramble; but also because he can casually grab your ass.

** Byakuya Togami **

— [♡] ; He’ll let you rest your head in his lap, or on his shoulder with your body pressed into his side while he reads.

— [♡] ; Only once he thinks you’re asleep ( _or if you fake sleep convincingly enough_ ) he’ll plant kisses on your forehead or along your hairline, and move you gently so he can spoon you.

— [♡] ;Not a big fan of PDA. Probably won’t even hold your hand in public.

** Mondo Oowada **

— [♡] ; You can expect cuddles from him a lot.

— [♡] ; Mondo isn’t shy at all about PDA; in fact, he’s more shy when you snuggle in private, intimacy always has him flustered.

— [♡] ; If you two are out with friends, he won’t hesitate to pull you into his lap or lift you into his arms- he wants everyone to know that you’re off-limits.

— [♡] ; He’ll slip his hands under your shirt and run them up and down your back lovingly.

* * *

** Hajime Hinata **

— [♡] ; He’ll be the one to try and cuddle you first, but he will be so awkward.

— [♡] ; Hajime would be blushing the whole time, embarrassed to be so close to you.

— [♡] ; He will probably get a boner, but he wouldn’t act on it; he would do _anything_ to hide it from you and save himself from the humiliation. 

— [♡] ; If he manages to calm himself down, he’d love to spoon you or pull you into his chest.

** Nekomaru Nidai  ** ( _HIS BIRTHDAY WAS YESTERDAY, HAPPY LATE BIRTHDAY NEKOMARU!! >o<_)

— [♡] ; Holds you in an affectionate headlock during the night.

— [♡] ; Nekomaru is a TOTAL snuggle bear. You cannot be within a few feet of this dude _(even in public)_ without him snatching you up and hugging the life out of you.

— [♡] ; He’ll probably squeeze you really tight subconsciously while he’s asleep, and you’ll have to wake him up so you can breathe.

** Gundham Tanaka **

— [♡] ; Very touch starved- he’s super shy about cuddling, but he would prefer really intimate positions.

— [♡] ; Gundham’s favorite way to cuddle is definitely to be on his back, half sitting with you laying down on top of him, between his legs with your back against his chest. ( _It’s kind of hard to imagine but I promise it’s cute. Like a lounge chair position, I think it’s called_ ).

— [♡] ; But if you’re cuddling while sleeping, you’ll always be face-to-face.

— [♡] ; Definitely pets your hair and runs his fingers through it.

** Kazuichi Souda **

— [♡] ; Probably can’t cuddle you without getting turned on. He’ll try to hide it from you though, cause he doesn’t want to ruin the moment.

— [♡] ; He’ll just lay flat on top of you in a starfish position, with his head on your chest. Especially if you have big boobs, he’ll totally want to use them as a pillow.

— [♡] ; Souda would probably leave a few kisses on your neck and shoulders; nothing intense enough to leave a mark, but soft, almost ticklish kisses to make you giggle.

** Fuyuhiko Kuzuryuu  **

— [♡] ; Like Gundham, he prefers really intimate positions.

— [♡] ; He wants to be face-to-face with you when you cuddle. 

— [♡] ; He’ll hold your hands in his, or weave your fingers with his.

— [♡] ; Fuyuhiko loves to hold your face and stroke his thumbs over your cheekbones, scooting closer and examining every freckle on your skin and speck of color in your eyes.

— [♡] ; Not a big fan of PDA- he gets embarrassed, plus, he’s a yakuza boss and can’t have people knowing he’s secretly a big softie!

— [♡] ; However, if someone tries to make moves on you near him, he won’t hesitate to stomp over and grab your hand possessively. 

** Teruteru Hanamura **

— [♡] ; Like Souda and Hajime, you already know this horny bastard would get turned on when cuddling you. The difference is he wouldn’t be afraid to let you know.

— [♡] ; Things will be going all wholesome until you feel something poking your leg...

— [♡] ; But when Teruteru’s not being a horny motherfucker (which is rarely) he loves to wrap his arms around your middle and listen to you talk about your day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for this work and all of my others not having been updated in 2-3+ weeks; I’ve been immensely exhausted. School has piled up, my parents and I aren’t entirely on speaking terms, along with issues I’m having with friends. Basically I have 99 problems and burying my face into Gundham’s massive titties would solve 100 of them. I got randomly motivated to write this. If I get some more interesting requests I’ll probably update this more.  
> lov u  
> -Red


	10. Songs that Remind of Some of the Boys

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Songs that remind me of some of the Danganronpa guys and why. Not relationship headcanons- these aren’t really headcanons at all actually but I hope you enjoy!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SHOULD I GIVE UP😩OR SHOULD I JUST KEEP CHASIN PAVEMENTS😫

** Teruteru **

” _Verbatim_ ” by Mother Mother

This song fits Teruteru because it’s the gayest song about being straight. In this song, the lead expresses his stereotypically queer habits but follows it up with being interested in women. Although I headcanon Teruteru as bisexual, the sheer horniness this song radiates makes me think of him.

“ _I wear women's underwear_  
 _And then I go to strike a pose in my full-length mirror_  
 _I cross my legs just like a queer_  
 _But my libido is strong when a lady is near, yeah_  
 _What defines a straight man's straight?_  
 _Is it the boxer in the brief or a twelve-ounce steak?_  
 _Nah, I'll tell you what a woman loves most_  
 _It's a man who can slap but can also stroke_.”

Reading these lyrics, you can see what I mean, right?

Also, near the end, the word ‘Yabo’ is repeated; this is a word for when a baseballer hits a home run, but it’s also slang for sex.

** Souda **

“ _ Mrs. Magic _ ” by Strawberry Guy

I have to provide some of the lyrics first in order to explain them, so here they are:

“ _Mrs. Magic to and fro_

_Please give me one last show_ ”

This lyric is what first made me think of Souda. I’ve interpreted ‘Mrs. Magic’ not as an actual name for a real person, but rather something the listener is supposed to fill in. A silhouette in the shape of a beautiful woman, and it’s up to you to fill it in. Mrs. Magic represents a beautiful and graceful lady; ‘Magic’ showing how the speaker finds her enchanting, or maybe even implying she’s put a metephorical spell on him ( _because his love is so strong it must be some kind of curse I suppose)._

‘To and fro,’ at least in my mind, is associated with gracefulness, like somebody frolicking in flower fields; showing Mrs. Magic is gentle and majestic. 

‘Please give me one last show,’ I see as the singer begging her to entertain him and his attraction to her. He sees Mrs. Magic as being above him.

I don’t think I really need to connect Souda to my analysis; Sonia is his Mrs. Magic. Hell, he even calls her Mrs. Sonia. I definitely don’t ship the two- and Mrs. Magic doesn’t  _ have  _ to be Sonia but she’s my best example. The relation I’m trying to get at here is Souda to the protagonist of this song. Maybe he acts like this to all his crushes.

_ “I don't know _

_ I don't know what I'm doing here ” _

One can only explain Souda’s obsession towards Sonia as inexperience with crushes, or the real world; he’s definitely never had a significant other before, which is why these lines further the connection to him. He doesn’t know what to do when it comes to love or relationships, so he simply does whatever he  can  do to get the attention of ‘Mrs. Magic.’

“ _Leaving me outside_

_ No, I can't get back in _

_No, I can't get back in_ ”

These lyrics are suggesting Mrs. Magic has turned down his affections, or shut him out of her life; not allowing him to ‘get back in.’

These few lines especially solidify this song to Kazuichi for me- because of how Sonia politely rejects him and maintains distance in a kind way, and in later chapters, she goes so far as to completely ignore him or degrade him.

The speaker, and Souda, express distress at the thought of being shut away from their ‘Mrs. Magic.’

** Hajime **

“ _Brianstorm_ ”  by Arctic Monkeys

This song was written about a real man named Brian who found his way into their dressing room after a performance in Japan. I’m relating this song by connecting Brain and Hajime.

First off, I’d like to start with the very first lyric in the song:  “Brain, top marks for not trying.”  And say to completely disregard this one because it doesn’t match Hajime at all. He’s very hardworking.

“ _So kind of you to bless us with your effortlessness_  
 _We're grateful and so strangely comforted”_

Though this lyric is half-sarcastic, the speaker is saying he appreciates Brian’s presence because he always woos everyone in the room.

This is Hajime definitely- when I played SDR2 it totally felt like everyone had a crush on him ( _excluding Peko, of course_ ).

“ _Cause we can't take our eyes off the t-shirt and ties combination_ ”

This isn’t like a cool lyric analysis but Hajime wears a t-shirt with a tie.

“ _Some want to kiss, some want to kick you_ ”

The ones who want to kiss Hajime are his classmates, who are all clearly enamored by his ordinary charm; while in the reserve course, he was resented for how much of a nerd and how hard he tried in all of classes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got a few requests but request more because I like to work on a couple at once!  
> Also I MADE HONOR ROLL that’s why I haven’t been writing a ton. Too busy being a nerd.
> 
> In addition, please leave a comment!! Wether it’s just to say you liked it, want to request something; maybe even contribute to the conversation about these songs or mention a song you think fits one of the guys and I’ll add it in a second part to this chapter; comments mean so much to me :D It’s how I gauge how my work is being received.


End file.
